ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Infusion Based Crafting
Overview First theorized by the Dalyte Orinsena Sil, Infusion Based crafting has been refined since by the University. By expending all of their arcane magical potential, a crafter can rapidly speed up the crafting process of a magical item by binding their own magical essence to the item. This process of infusing an item has since been expanded upon allowing existing magical items to have their properties altered. Infusion based crafting has thus been broken up into two categories: Crafting & Infusion. Crafting Process Requirements In order to begin the process of crafting a magical item using this method the crafter must either be a 5th level artificer, have access to 3rd level spells, or be working with someone who meets either of those requirements. Once the value of the desired item is determined any additional materials desired in the process must be present at the beginning of the process. Process The Spell wielder or artificer expends all of their magical potential allowing every member working on the magical item for that day to spend 10 times the normal amount of resources they would spend that day crafting towards the items maximum value. A craft check must be completed by one of the crafters, otherwise the resources are considered spent and crafting the item fails. Repercussions Crafting an item this way is not safe for the magic user expending their magical potential. After they are apart of this process each time they cast a spell they take 1d10 necrotic damage per level of the spell until they complete a long rest. Additionally their strength becomes 3 for 1d4 days. Each time they craft an item like this there is a 33% chance they will never be able to craft an item this way again. Theorized Sil Expenditure Using Orinsena's original formulas a caster who meets the requirements for this process can expend all of their spell slots and magical potential in addition to the original process allowing each member working on the item to contribute 33% of its value for that day. A spellcaster that crafts an item like this has a 66% chance to never be able to use this method again to craft an item. Additionally they lose all ability to ever cast spells again. Theorized Arcane Rend Restoration Included in Orinsena's notes, if someone loses their ability to cast spells from this process, its theorized a person can regain their magical potential through a specific ritual that requires greater restoration being cast on them in the presence of an eniawing egg and a burning flame of an Earthfire or synthetic Earthfire. Infusion Process Altering the magical properties of an item is a much safer and easier to understand process. Infusing an item with different magical abilities can safely be done on metal armor and weapons. Requirements To begin infusing an item requires that one has a magical item that has a +1, +2, or +3 bonus. In addition the infuser needs a infuser's kit and the necessary infusion recipe which is the mathematical formulas and rituals required to perform each infusion. Process The infuser must spend a short rest working on altering the properties of the magic item. At the end of the short rest the infuser must make an infusion check using their kit. If they fail the check they take 2d10 of force damage per infusion as a result of the magical aura snapping back to its original form.